Fanfiktion Wiki
thumb 'Wilkommen im Fanfiktion-Wiki!' Fanfiktion-Wiki soll eine Seite werden, auf der alle möglichen Begriffe rund um FFs erklärt sind. Ihr dürft gerne selbst Artikel verfassen. Sagt mir jedoch bitte vorher im entsprechenden Forenthread Bescheid, was ihr schreiben wollt. Fanfiktion - Was ist das überhaupt? Fan-Fiction/'Fanfiction' ist die Bezeichnung für Werke, wie beispielsweise Texte, Bilder, Filme und auch Animationen, die von Fans eines Originalwerkes (sei dieses literarischer, trivialliterarischer oder auch visueller Art, wie ein(e) Buch/Film/Sendung) verfasst werden. Auch kann eine solche Fanfiction von real existierenden Personen handeln, wie beispielsweise von bekannten Schauspielern, Musikern und Sportlern. Jede dieser Fanfictions stellen die Protagonisten und/oder die Welt des Werkes bzw. der jeweiligen Personen in einer anderen/alternativen, fortgeführten oder gar neuen Handlung dar. Im Allgemeinen kann man Fanfiction auch mit Fanfic oder einfach nur FF abkürzen. Im Deutschen wird es mitunter auch als Fanfiktion oder Fangeschichte(n) bezeichnet. Früher spielten solche Weiterentwicklungen von (populären) Geschichten eine wichtige und kreative Rolle, welche die Treibkraft für viele Kulturen waren. Heute jedoch werden durch das Urheberrecht enge Grenzen gesetzt, sodass sich diese Fanfictions meist im nichtkommerziellen „Untergrund“ von Fangemeinden abspielen. Allerdings ist eine solche Geschichte, ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dazu, meist illegal, auch wenn damit kein kommerzielles Interesse verfolgt wird. Das liegt daran, dass es sich dennoch im Sinne des Urheberrechts um abgeleitete Werke des Originals handelt. Zudem können diese FFs markenrechtliche Ansprüche betreffen. Bei solchen Fanfictions kann die Qualität – wie bei allen Arten von unterschiedlichsten Werken – stark schwanken. Vor allem in automatisierten Archiven, in denen meist sehr viele Geschichten angeboten werden (aufgrund der einfachen Möglichkeit einer Veröffentlichung), ist es in der Regel schwer, gut geschriebene Geschichten zu finden. Deswegen bestehen einige solcher Archive und Plattformen auf beta-gelesene Geschichten – d.h. sie bestehen aus Geschichten, die sozusagen ein Lektorat durchlaufen haben und damit Korrektur gelesen worden sind. ''Bedeutungen verschiedener Begriffe: 'A' 'Altersfreigabe:' '''A/N; AN:' ist die Abkürzung für „Author’s Notes“ und entspricht ganz einfach den „Anmerkungen des Verfassers“. Sie bieten dem Autor die Möglichkeit, (persönliche) Anmerkungen zu machen. Meistens sind diese Grüße, Widmungen und Danksagungen, aber auch Erklärungen und Aufforderungen können enthalten sein. A/U; AU: ist die Abkürzung für „Alternatives Universum“. Sind Geschichten auf diese Weise gekennzeichnet, bedeutet dies, dass diese Geschichte von den Vorgaben einer Serie oder eines Buches in entscheidenden Punkten abweicht. All Human auch AH: '''Keiner der handelnden Charaktere gehört einer anderen Spezies (Vampir, Dämon, Werwolf, ...) an, alle sind ausschließlich Menschen. '''Angst (oft auch klein geschrieben): ist hier als emotionale Angst zu verstehen. In diesen Geschichten geht es um Besorgnis, Schuldgefühle, Unruhe oder Reue. Meist ist davon ein Charakter betroffen, der alles Schlimme durchlebt. 'B' Bashing: Ein Charakter muss in der FF die Hölle durchlaufen und wird von dem Autor niedergemacht. Beta-Leser: ist eine Person, die die Geschichte/FF des Autors auf Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler durchsucht, aber auch auf inhaltliche und Logik-Mängel, Stil und die Einhaltung von Fandom-Vorgaben achtet und dem Autor Verbesserungsvorschläge dazu gibt. 'C' Canon: '''Das Original. Die ursprüngliche originale Geschichte/Person, zu der eine Fanfiction geschrieben wird. Auch als »Fandom« bezeichnet. '''CD (character death): Ein Charakter stirbt. Es ist nicht nur ein Scheintod. Meistens betrifft dies einen der/den Hauptcharakter. CHP: Abkürzung für „Chapter“ (Kapitel). Cliffhanger: ist das offene Ende einer Geschichte oder eines Kapitels, um den Leser neugierig auf das Kommende zu machen. Meist ist ein solcher Cliffhanger ein äußerst spannender Moment oder eine interessante Information, woraufhin der Leser unbedingt wissen möchte, wie es weitergeht. Crossover: 'ist eine Geschichte, in der Figuren mehrerer Serien/Bücher/Universen aufeinander treffen und meist gemeinsame Abenteuer erleben. Es müssen aber nicht unbedingt Figuren übernommen werden, sondern auch andere Elemente einer Serie bzw. eines Buches. 'D Darkfic: ist eine dunkle, depressive Geschichte. Disclaimer: In diesem stellt der Autor in seiner FF klar, dass die Charaktere nicht von ihm stammen, er keinerlei Rechte an den Originalen zu seiner FF besitzt und er mit der Geschichte kein Geld verdient. Drabble: ist eine pointierte Geschichte, die aus nur 100 Wörtern besteht. Der Titel wird dabei meist nicht mitgezählt. Ein halber Drabble besteht demzufolge aus 50 und ein doppelter Drabble aus 200 Wörtern. Mittlerweile gelten aber auch Geschichten, die nicht genau 100 Wörter haben als Drabble. 'E' EA (episode addition): bedeutet, dass eine Geschichte an eine bestimmte Folge aus einer Serie anknüpft. Ecchi oder Etchi:'Ecchi ist die japanische Aussprache des Buchstabens »H« und so die Abkürzung des Wortes »Hentai«. Ecchi bedeutet so viel wie schmutzig, unanständig bzw. versaut/pervers. Hentai und Ecchi meinen in Japan dasselbe, werden im Westen aber oft getrennt voneinander verwendet. Hier stellen sie abgestufte Genrebezeichnungen mit sexuellen Inhalten dar. Die Begriffe werden nach Härte der Darstellung unterschieden: Ecchi eher für softerotische Fanfictions (keine explizite Beschreibung von Geschlechtsverkehr – P16), Hentai eher für Pornografie (explizite Beschreibungen von Sexszenen – P18). Ecchi lässt sich mit Lime vergleichen, Hentai steht für Lemon. Hentai und Ecchi besitzen ein Hetero-Pairing. '''Epilog: '''Bedeutet so viel wie »Nachwort« oder »Schlusswort«. Ein Epilog enthält zumeist eine Szene, die der eigentlichen Geschichte hintenan gestellt ist und der Geschichte noch eine Erklärung nachliefert. Der Epilog hat eine zeitliche Abgrenzung zum letzten Kapitel, spielt zum Beispiel ein Jahr später. Oft werden Epiloge auch für Widmungen, Danksagungen, für Verständnishilfen oder Interpretationen genutzt. 'F Fandom: ist ein Begriff für die Fan-Gemeinde bzw. die originale Quelle einer FF. Flame: Darunter versteht man negative Kritik, die nicht konstruktiv, sondern beleidigend/verletzend ist. Diese Art von Kommentar ist daher nicht erwünscht. Fluff: bezeichnet eine „fluffige“ Fanfiction, die so kitschig, süß und schnulzig ist, dass man nur mit „Oh, wie süß“ darauf reagieren kann (oder schreiend davon läuft, weil es zu viel Zucker ist) und die dem Leser einfach ein gutes Gefühl geben soll. Flaschback: 'Bezeichnung für einen plötzlichen Rückblick zu einer Situation aus der Vergangenheit eines Protagonisten. Oft gekennzeichnet durch das Wort »Flashback« direkt über dem Rückblick. Beliebtes Stilmittel unter Fanfiction-Autoren, bei Lesern ernsthafter Geschichten allerdings verpönt. 'G Gary Stu: siehe unter Mary Sue Gender Bender: bedeutet, dass eine Figur innerhalb der Geschichte eine Geschlechtsumwandlung durchläuft. Genre: ist die Klassifikation der Geschichte und zeigt an, unter welchen Bereich diese fällt. Sei es beispielsweise nun Romantik, Fantasy oder Horror. 'H' H/C (hurt/comfort): bezeichnet eine Geschichte, in der einem Charakter etwas Schlimmes zustößt (psychische und/oder physische Verletzung) und damit die Beziehung zu einer anderen Person ermöglicht. Meistens ist es so, dass diese Art von Geschichte in einer Romanze endet. HNC (hurt no comfort): Wie in einer Geschichte mir der Kennzeichnung H/C wird hier der Charakter verletzt (psychisch und/oder physisch) und das meist sehr schlimm, erhält danach allerdings weder Trost noch Hilfe. Header: '''Hier stehen meist Angaben wie der Titel, Rating, Autor, Hinweise auf Spoiler, Disclaimer und eventuell eine kleine Zusammenfassung. '''Hentai: Ähnlich wie Yaoi und Yuri steht hier der sexuelle Aspekt im Vordergrund. Hetero-Pairing. Het (Gegenteil von Slash): Eine romantische heterosexuelle Beziehung. 'I' IC (in character): ist das Gegenteil von OOC und bedeutet, dass das Verhalten der Figuren dem in der original Serie bzw. im Buch entspricht. 'K' Kapitel: '(auch Kapi, Chapter bzw. Chap) Die einzelnen Teile, aus denen eine Fanfiction besteht. Sie werden in unterschiedlichen Abständen geschrieben und veröffentlicht. Manche Autoren schreiben täglich an ihren Fanfictions, bei anderen Autoren gibt es Wartezeiten von mehreren Tagen oder gar Wochen, bis ein neues Kapitel erscheint. '''KB (Kurzbeschreibung): '''Abkürzung für Kurzbeschreibung, auch Inhaltsangabe genannt. Eine Kurzbeschreibung ist wie der Text auf der Rückseite eines Buches. Er soll den Leser in kürzester Zeit über den Inhalt der Fanfiction informieren und ihm gleichzeitig in wenigen Sätzen Lust machen, die Fanfiction zu lesen. '''Kommi: '(auch Rezension oder Review) Rückmeldung des Lesers auf eine FanFiction. Kann sowohl Kritik als auch Lob enthalten. "Alles Supi! Schnell Weiter!" ist jedoch sehr ungern gesehen. '''L Lemon: Damit werden Fanfictions mit erotischem Inhalt bezeichnet, also auch ausführlichen Sexdarstellungen. Lime (auch Knutscherei und Rumgekuschele): ist eine abgeschwächte Form des Lemons. Hierbei kommen lediglich Andeutungen des Geschlechtsaktes vor. Limone: ist eine Mischung aus Lemon und Lime. Loli oder Lolicon: '»Loli« ist die Abkürzung für »Lolicon«, was die eindeutige sexuelle Darstellung und die Fixierung auf minderjährige Mädchen meint. Meist sind diese Mädchen ca. 8 bis 13 Jahre alt. Der Begriff setzt sich zusammen aus Lolita und Komplex. Lolicon muss nicht unbedingt sexuelle Anspielungen beinhalten, doch meistens ist es der Fall. 'M MCD (main character death): Der Hauptcharakter stirbt. Auch hier handelt es sich nicht um einen Scheintod. MMFF: ist die Abkürzung für „Mitmach-Fanfiction“. Damit wird eine Fanfiction bezeichnet, die von mehreren Personen geschrieben wird. Meistens erstellt ein Autor (der „Spielleiter“) ein Szenario, während die Leser Charaktere einfügen oder die Rolle dieser übernehmen und dadurch zusammen an dieser Geschichte schreiben. Mpreg (male pregnant): Ein Mann wird schwanger. Mary Sue: kann ein Self Insert sein, muss aber nicht. Auf diese Weise wird der Hauptcharakter einer Fanfiction bezeichnet, wenn dieser außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hat, andere Figuren umkrempelt, sodass sie sich völlig anders benehmen. Meist ist es dann auch so, dass diese Figur ihren Lieblingspartner zum Freund bekommt und mit diesem glücklich wird. Das männliche Gegenstück dazu wird Gary Stu genannt. MSTing: Der Autor macht sich über fremde meist gramatikalisch schlechte Texte lustig. Dies kann lustig sein oder nicht was sehr von der Schreibweise des Autors abhängt. 'N' NC (non-consensual): bedeutet "nicht im Einvernehmen" und deutet damit an, dass in der Geschichte eine Vergewaltigungsszene vorkommt. Nachwort:'' ''Auch als »Epilog« bezeichnet. 'O' OC (original character): bezeichnet eine Figur, die vom Autor selbst erfunden wurde. OOC (out of character): Eine oder mehrere Figuren benehmen sich nicht so, wie sie es im Original tun. One-shot: ist eine Fanfiction, die aus einem Kapitel besteht. Sie ist in sich abgeschlossen und besitzt eine vollständige Handlung. 'P' Plot: '''Ein Plot oder eine Storyline ist die Handlung der Geschichte. Der Plot einer FF ist also das was in einer FF passiert. '''POV (point of view): bezeichnet die Sichtweise/Perspektive eines Charakters. Meistens handelt es sich hierbei dann um einen Ich-Erzähler oder einen Erzähler in dritter Person, aber mit eingeschränkter Sicht. PWP („Plot, What Plot?” Oder „Porn without Plot“): bezeichnet eine Geschichte, die nur aus Sex besteht und keine andere Handlung aufweist. Pairing: bezeichnet das Paar, um welches es in der Geschichte geht. Es können auch mehrere Pairings in einer Geschichte vorkommen. Plot Bunny: ist im Prinzip der Ausdruck für: „Ich hab da eine Idee für eine Geschichte.“ Meistens tauchen diese „Häschen“ dann auf, wenn man eigentlich gar keine Zeit für eine neue Idee für eine Geschichte hat. Sie lassen den Autor aber nicht los, bis er sie niedergeschrieben hat. PFF (Partner-Fanfiction): 'Zwei oder mehr Autoren schreiben an einer Fanfiction und entwickeln sie gemeinsam. '''Prolog: '''Bedeutet so viel wie »Vorwort« oder »Einleitung«. Ein Prolog enthält zumeist eine Szene, die der eigentlichen Geschichte voran gestellt ist. Diese kann zeitlich weit vor der eigentlichen Handlung liegen, zum Beispiel fünf Jahre, bevor sich die beiden Hauptcharaktere treffen. Ein Prolog kann auch dafür genutzt werden, eine Figur aus der Fanfiction – zum Beispiel einen selbsterfundenen Charakter – vorzustellen. 'R Rating: ist nichts anderes als die Altersangabe einer Geschichte. Meistens wird hinter der Altersangabe ein "s" oder "/Slash" vermerkt, um homoerotische Inhalte zu kennzeichnen und deren Auffinden/Vermeiden einfacher zu machen. Rape: bedeutet Vergewaltigung; siehe auch unter NC. Review: '''auch Kommi oder Rezension '''Rezension: auch Kommi oder Review Romance: Eine sehr romantische Fanfiction, die leicht ins Kitschige abrutschen kann. Die Romantik und die Emotionen stehen im Vordergrund, Liebe und Lust nehmen eine untergeordnete Rolle ein. 'S' SI: ist die Abkürzung für Self Insert. Die Autorin/Der Autor trifft auf Charaktere einer Serie/eines Buches und weiß meistens auch über diese Bescheid; siehe auch unter Mary Sue. Sap: bezeichnet eine extrem kitschige, romantische Geschichte; ähnlich dem Fluff. Shonen-ai: Liebe unter Männern; japanische Abkürzung. Shojo-ai: Liebe unter Frauen; japanische Abkürzung. Slash: Eine Geschichte, die Homosexualität thematisiert. Hierbei unterscheidet man manchmal auch noch zwischen Maleslash und Femaleslash/Femslash, oder man nimmt auch die japanischen Bezeichnungen dafür; siehe auch unter Shonen-ai und Shojo-ai. Songfic: Hierbei kann es sich um Geschichten handeln, die in Strophenform abgefasst sind und nach einer Melodie zu lesen sind, oder aber es handelt sich um Geschichten, die um ein Lied aufgebaut sind. Dabei ist der Song fester Bestandteil der Geschichte und so steht der Songtext oft in direkter Verbindung zu dieser und dem Geschehen. Wichtig hierbei ist, dass der Eigenanteil deutlich höher ist als der Fremdanteil (Songtext). Spamfic: ist eine kurze und oft sinnlose Fanfiction, deren einziger Sinn der Witz am Ende dieser ist. Dabei lassen der schräge Humor und das meist uncharaktermäßige Verhalten einer Person den Leser oft einfach nur die Augen verdrehen. Spoiler: ist eine Information, die wichtige Dinge eines Originals verrät. Suicide/Suizid (Selbstmord): Auf diese Weise gekennzeichnete Geschichten sind oft sehr depressiv. Daher steht eine solche Warnung nicht ohne Grund bei einem solchen Text. Summary: ist eine kurze Inhaltsangabe der Geschichte. Diese verrät keine wichtigen Details und soll dazu dienen, dass der Leser zum Lesen angeregt wird. Dabei sollte man beachten, dass eine solche Inhaltsangabe nicht zu lang wird, da der Leser dadurch sonst eher abgeschreckt wird. Shota oder Shotacon'': ''»Shota« ist die Abkürzung für »Shotacon«, was die eindeutige sexuelle Darstellung und die Fixierung auf minderjährige Jungen meint. Meist sind diese Jungen ca. 8 bis 13 Jahre alt. Der Begriff setzt sich zusammen aus Shôtarô (beliebter japanischer Jungenname in Manga und Anime) und Komplex. Shotacon muss nicht unbedingt sexuelle Anspielungen beinhalten, doch meistens ist es der Fall. 'T' Twinzest/Twincest: beschreibt die sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Zwillingen (deswegen sehr oft bei TH-Fanfics verwendet) TBC: 'In der normalen Welt die Abkürzung für die Krankheit Tuberkulose, im Fanfiction-Bereich allerdings genutzt als Abkürzung für »To Be Continued«. Auf Deutsch also »Fortsetzung folgt«. Dieser Hinweis findet sich normalerweise am Ende eines Kapitels und weist den Leser darauf hin, dass die Fanfiction weitere Kapitel haben wird. 'U Uber: Damit wird eine Geschichte gekennzeichnet, in der der Charakter in einer anderen Zeit/unter anderen Umständen lebt und nur der Name und die Charaktereigenschaften mit dem Original übereinstimmen. 'V' Verbotene Fandomes: '''Der Autor, der Star etc. hat verboten das über das Buch, ihn/sie Fanfictions verfast werden '''Violence (V): Gewalt. Sollte eine Geschichte auf diese Weise gekennzeichnet sein, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es in dieser dann auch ziemlich heftig zugeht. Verriss: ' ähnlich dem Flame und dem MSTing. Es besteht allerdings ein gravierender Unterschied. MSTings machen sich über schlechte FFs lustig, teils auch mit boshaften Kommentaren. Verrisse kritisiern sowohl das Werk als auch den Autor auf gemeinste Art und Weise. '''Vorwort: '''Kann ein Prolog, AN oder auch anstelle eines Haders sein. 'W WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings): Eine fluffige Geschichte; siehe auch Fluff und Sap. WIP (work in progress): ist die Abkürzung für „noch in Arbeit“. Die Geschichte ist also noch nicht abgeschlossen. Warnings: sind Informationen oder eben „Warnungen“, die der Autor für wichtig hält und sie dem Leser deswegen mitteilt. Darunter können Angaben wie beispielsweise das Pairing und das Rating fallen oder auch die Vorwarnung, dass Gewalt eine größere Rolle spielt oder eine Vergewaltigungsszene vorkommt. 'Y' Yaoi: Ähnlich wie shonen-ai, nur eben „stärker“. Der Schwerpunkt liegt auf sexuellen Handlungen zwischen Männern. Damit ähnelt es (wie auch Yuri) dem PWP und ist nicht gern gesehen bzw. sogar auf verschiedenen Plattformen/Foren verboten. Yuri: Ähnlich wie shojo-ai, nur eben „stärker“. Hier liegt der Schwerpunkt auf sexuellen Handlungen von Frauen. Weblinks **Fanfiction.net - größtes Fanfiction-Archiv der Welt **Fanfiction Directory - umfangreiche Linkliste für internationale Fanfiction-Seiten *'Deutschsprachig' **Animexx - Freischaltung von Administrationsteam, Schwerpunkt: Anime **FanFiktion.de - Großes automatisiertes Archiv, Schwerpunkte: Anime, Bücher, Filme, Musik **MyFanfiction.de - Großes Archiv, Schwerpunkt: Musik, Unabhängige Rubriken **fanfictionland.com - Community für Fanfictions, Fanarts & Orginalfictions Kategorie:Wiki